Of Disney and Say Anything
by Joluvv
Summary: Roxas used be part of a self-inflicting gang back in Twilight Town, but now hes reunited with his twin brother Sora in Hollow Bastion High. Axel might've convinced him to join Theatre Club, but can't seem to find a way to get together with Roxas. Complicated sh!t man! main pairing is AkuRoku. lots of other side pairings. Darkfic, fluff, a bit of everything. Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Wow, alright, starting another story! Curse this fangirl disease and it's ever-changing needs of OTPs...(I think i just made a rhyme? I demand its copyrighted to me now!) But anyway thanks for choosing to read my story, it'll be a little bit of everything but I'm desperately trying to steer clear from the 'smut' aisle. **

**Well the best advice i can give to you readers is 1. be patient with me. uploading is tough shit. and 2. listen to the song listed as the Chapter name(: They'll be what I'm basing the chapters feels on and whatnot.**

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts and it's sexy, emotional characters do not belong to me. Screw you SQUAREENIX ); Neither do I own Do Better by Say Anything. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Do Better**

Never in his life had Axel liked his school's uniform, with its blue sweater-vest, tie, and plaid shorts. He'd always found the apparel ridiculously tacky and gross, that is, until he saw those plaid shorts plastered to the most perfect ass he'd ever seen. It wasn't that the long shorts were too tight or even grossly wedgied. They just cupped that ass so right.

Axel found himself tailing the stranger, eyes glued to those swerving hips. He knew he probably looked like a total creep, having to hunch over due to his height of 6"5. Hell, he didn't even care; he'd follow that ass to the end of the world if he had to.

Then suddenly, the figure ahead of him stopped walking without warning. Axel crashed into the boy, knocking them both to the ground. He rubbed his spiky red hair and laughed nervously. Opening his bright emerald eyes, he hoped to see that God gave that perfect butt a beautiful face to match.

It was the least to say that God didn't disappoint the redhead. The boy before him was a little on the short side but was undeniably gorgeous. His fluffy blonde hair was messied in a disarrayed fashion and his face was pale and smooth. Not to mention his breathtaking eyes that flashed emotions so vividly Axel flinched.

"Oww, the hell?" The angelic voice that mirrored Jesse McCartney's groaned.

Axel threw on an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that, shortie," The smaller teen scowled at Axel cutely, filling his green eyes with amusement. "Oh, don't go cuttin' yourself over it, kid."  
That comment seemed to startle and anger the little blonde. His piercing blue glare hit Axel like a bullet before the mysterious boy stood up and huffed, marching away in another direction. Raising an auburn eyebrow, Axel wondered what that kid's problem was.

He brushed off the situation however, because he was too excited for his new school year at Hollow Bastion's all-boys High School. It was the teen's sophomore year, and surely to be a great one.

* * *

Later that same day, Axel met up with his friends at lunch. There was Marluxia, a towering sophomore with shaggy pink hair and disgusting sense of humor. Sitting next to him was the silent nerd, Zexion; long lavender locks and bangs covering half of his face. Ironically enough, his boyfriend, and Axel's best friend, Demyx, was obnoxiously bubbly and had the loud hairstyle of a mullet to accompany his personality. And the newest member to Axel's group of freaks was Riku. He had shoulder length silver hair, and was also a freshman, having met Axel over the summer through another friend.

"So," the redhead slugged his backpack off his shoulder and onto the ground next to their table, "how's everyone's first day going?"

"Being a freshman sucks." Riku stated, laying his head against the concrete table, groaning. The sophomores nodded in an agreement, more than happy to be past that dreadful 'fresh meat' stage of high school.

"It'll be over before you know it, Riku-dear." Marluxia purred as per usual form of speech. He leaned across the table with a coy smile. "By the way, how goes thing with your little crush?"

Riku blushed, gaping. "You mean Sora? Man, he doesn't even notice me. But we have Production Design and English together." The little smile that consumed Riku's features was precious.

Marluxia hummed contently and turned to Zexion and Demyx. "And how are our favorite Public-Displayers-of-Affections doing?" Zexion rolled his eyes and returned his gaze to his book, snuggling himself closer on Demyx's lap.

"Awesome! We're having our year-aversary next month!" The hyper mullet squealed.

The pinkette made a gagging notion before turning to Axel with a hopeful look in his eyes. "Come on, Axie, give papa some actual news!" He pleaded dramatically.

The redhead smirked knowingly. "I found myself the yummiest ass today, Marly." He whistled under his breath appreciatively. "Man, it was the juiciest rump I've laid eyes on since forever."  
Marly's blue eyes flickered with recognition. "Oh shit! Was the kid blond, like, with ridiculously spiked fluffs?"  
"Yeah?"  
Marluxia leaned back and laughed loudly. "Dude, I totally re-stalked that piece of fine ass for you, all the way to my second hour. That freshman's too damn cute, mmm." Marly swooned at the thought of said boy.

Axel chuckled in surprise. "Huh, small world! We must combine our efforts and collect creeper-photos of that shortie and his tush." The two tall pervs' eyes glimmered with amusement and challenge.

"Hell yeah, we'll take enough pics to make a calendar or two." Marly winked and then added seriously, addressing the table's members as a whole. "Everyone coming to Theatre Club after school, yes?"

They all lingered their previously antics to nod enthusiastically, sharing smiles. Theatre Club was not to be missed.

"Good, now Axel, eat your damn food."

* * *

The group met together after school by the auditorium entrance. After gathering themselves Axel was about to lead them inside before a certain smile caught his eye from the other side of the room. Literally, Axel's attention just drew to the grin as if instinct. The bright smile solely belonged to a previously grumpy freshman. Marluxia follwed Axel's gaze and yelped shrilly.

"Hey, that's our ass over there!" He whispered excitedly.

Axel nodded with wide green eyes. "I know, and he's smiling..." and what a dazzling smile it was. Emerald orbs leisured to whoever was making the boy grin like that. He practically lost balance from the shock of realization. "Whoa, that's Sora! He's talkin' with our boy!"

Riku's eyes snapped to the scene instantly at the mention of his crush's name. His eyes softened almost immediately.

"Oh, that's Roxas. He's Sora's twin brother." The freshman explained.

Whoa, wait, Sora had an outstandingly cute twin brother with mood swings and a sweet ass? Why was this never brought up during Theatre Club meetings over the summer? Sora was known as the scene's young blood, as he appeared out of nowhere his seventh grade year with an incredible affinity for the art of theatrics. Seriously, the kid was ridiculously talented.

After Roxas departed from his brother's presence, Axel's gang flocked around him; Riku flanking closest to the brunette, of course. Sora greeted them with a curious smile that exemplified his innocence.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" He questioned.

"You never mentioned you had a twin, Sora! Way to hold out on us." Marly crossed his arms, shaking his head crestfallenly.

Sora shrugged, ocean eyes clouding over with something unknown. "Sorry, we just haven't seen each other for two years, since I moved here. I thought he'd be staying back in Twilight Town for a while more. Never really thought to bring him up..." Everyone remained silent until Sora shook his head and returned to his usual peppy state. "But he finally decided to move in and it's really cool being back together again! I think I've missed him more than a 'normal' sibling would, with us being twins an all."

"Do you believe in that whole 'special connection' rumor between twins?" Riku couldn't help but ask, sneaking desiring glances towards the brunette.

Sora's light laugh evaporated the remaining tension in his eyes. "No way! We may share a lot of the same things and be close, but he's almost _impossible_ to decipher half of the time..."

"No joke!" Axel cut in without thinking. "I mean, this morning I bumped into him and he totally flipped on me, yet here he was just a moment ago, all fine and dandy." He and Sora shared a giggle; it must have been normal for the blonde twin to act so crankily.

"Don't let him get you down, Axe. He's just nervous about switching schools and friends and basically _lives._" The brunette elaborated sincerely. Axel nodded, finding the blonde's choice of attitude to be excusable. He offered Sora a reassuring grin that meant he understood. Sora looked relieved. "He's really not a bad person, so treat him nice, okay?" The redhead and his gang nodded.

Marluxia slammed a protein bar into Axel's hand before patting his shoulder and announcing it was time to get their asses to Theatre Club.

* * *

The following two weeks progressed smoothly. Having kept up with his homework and Theatre Club, Axel remained busy as ever. So far the year was looking plainly bright, as the redhead maintained average grades, a cool group of friends, and exciting opportunities in theatre. He had not, however, made any further advances in befriending Roxas. He'd tried to start a conversation once before school with the blonde, but was brutally ignored in return.

Riku informed Axel that Roxas was a pretty chill guy, as they also shared English class with Sora. Axel wasn't sure what he did to deserve such a cold shoulder, but he refused to let it bring him down. Note everyone was liked, he'd understood that, and moved on with his life.

Well, maybe the blonde had plagued his mind a _little_. It wasn't like Axel zoned out constantly trying to figure out what he'd done wrong, where Roxas was, what he was doing, if he was smiling and looking as beautiful as ever...No! Axel was strong-willed and never let his mind wander to such places, of course.

It was a Tuesday when Axel was running late to Theatre Club. He swore gracefully as he sprinted across Hollow Bastion's campus. Being late to Theatre Club might not seem like a huge deal, but they had dress rehearsals that day. And the club's director, Saix, was a real bitch to deal with the day before a performance. So Axel bounded to his locker, grabbing his costume and make-up, then proceeded to the nearest restroom to change.

He was a bit surprised to hear some soft singing as he approached the bathroom's open door. He paused to listen and smiled as he recognized the tune. It was 'Do Better', a song that Axel had fell in love with his freshman year, when he'd discovered the band Say Anything.

Ecstatic to meet another SA fan, Axel peaked around the corner to catch a glimpse of the singer. He was flabbergasted to see a certain blonde, mouthing the lyrics faintly as he stood in front of the mirrors, messing with his hair. The redhead couldn't help himself any longer, turning the corner and leaning against the wall.

"You could _do better_ than that, Roxas." He cracked a smile at his own joke, "you should try singing a little louder so I don't have to strain my ears." Roxas jumped and spun to meet glances with Axel. His deep blue eyes looked stressed and his pale skin flushed.

"Fuckin' stalker, go away." He hissed quietly, eyes still wide from a state of shock. Axel raised his hands in the air, surrendering.

"Chill, man, I just came in to change clothes." Green eyes glared challengingly at angry blue ones. Roxas broke the stare with a huff.

"Whatever." He turned back to the mirror, though his movements were tense.

The redhead moved into a stall and began to change. His tone was bored when he spoke. "So you're a Say Anything fan, I take it?" There was an awkward silence before Roxas finally mumbled an "I guess." Axel's face heated up, his eyes avoiding contact with the door wall separating the two teens. "Well, you've got a really pretty voice." His own blush deepened, embarrassed. Since when did boys say 'pretty'? God, he felt like a dork.

He wasn't the only one, thankfully. Roxas choked on pure air at the compliment. It took him moments to whisper thanks in response. His cheeks hadn't returned to their normal shade yet, either, and when he heard Axel's stall door click open, he decided it would be a good time to make a run for it.

He got a pretty solid distance away from the restroom before footsteps were heard as Axel caught up with him. The redhead gripped his arm and gasped. "Hold on!"  
Roxas halted stiffly, looking down at his shoes irritably. "What?" He snapped.

The sophomore caught his breath before grasping Roxas's chin between his thumb and other fingers. He tilted the blonde's head up until they were looking into each other's eyes.

"I, uh—" Axel mumbled weakly, drowning in those blue eyes. "You, uh, sing good. I mean, ah, you've got a really nice voice, Roxas. I think you should try out for Theatre Club."  
"Wah—?" Roxas blinked repeatedly. "I'm not...not sure? I, well, thanks, I mean, and all, but..." The blonde cleared his throat to find his voice again. "Really," He continued much more clearly. "I don't know much of anything about Theatre, more so its club, so it'd probably be best if I didn't join."  
Axel frowned. "Dude, we just put on a ton of plays in our club. Mainly just reenactments from Disney movies, and putting movement and plot into the stories of Say Anything songs." As Axel explained further, Roxas looked amazed. Partially because he couldn't take his eyes off of the redhead's beautiful green orbs, but also because the idea of Theatre Club seemed pretty legit.

"Sounds awesome, I'm a huge fan of both." Roxas found himself saying. He was rewarded with a smile and sparkling eyes.

"_Sweet_! Let's go audition you then!" The redhead cheered victoriously and grabbed Roxas's hand, dragging him to the auditorium though the blonde continued to protest weakly.

* * *

"Saix, I know you're pissed that I'm late, but you seriously need to let this kid try out for theatre." Axel begged the director while trying to look equally sorry for lack of punctuality.

Saix grunted, rubbing his temples. "Axel, Theatre Club already started this year and tryouts are over and done with. We don't need more scene-tards crowding the stage." He rolled his eyes when Axel pouted, looking more than heartbroken.

Saix watched Axel turn around sullenly and call out to a silhouette that stood by the theatre door. As the boy's features became revealed in the light of the room, Saix hissed quietly. The boy resembled an angel, no joke; his body was small and slender, outlined with a glow from daylight that shined from behind the opened doors. Saix could only see the boy's smooth complexion and hard blue stare. The blue-haired director's heart stopped when he spoke.

"Axel, its fine. I guess I showed up too late, maybe next year?" Roxas turned on his heel to leave, face flushed with embarrassment and disappointment. The redhead began to chase after him but Saix halted them both.

"Wait." His commanding voice boomed. Both boys turned to face the scar-faced director. "What's your name?"

"Roxas." Said boy seemed to whisper back, intimidated.

Saix smiled. "_Roxas_. Can you sing, boy?" Roxas nodded. "Fine, then show me what you've got." The blonde hustled his way up the stage stairs to the center-light. Axel hurriedly grabbed his keyboard and began playing the bouncy melody of 'Do Better'.

_Life is not a spark in space,_

_An episode of Will and Grace_

_Controversial yet mundane._

_Debrah's messing with your brain._

_Even Scientologists_

_Know there's more to all of this._

_You search the ruins for trap doors._

_Wonder what you're put here for._

_Simple as a hint of gas_

_Climbing nostrils as you pass,_

_Making Harvard graduates_

_Feel childish when they laugh at it._

_Climb the rungs to kingdom come._

_Sour Patch to acid tongue._

_Are you opposed to having fun?_

_You clench the world between your buns._

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world _

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world_

Axel smiled to himself as he kept up the appropriate rhythm, listening to the speakers boom with his and Roxas's sound. Maybe this song wasn't exactly perfect for the blonde's voice, but he sounded amazing nonetheless. It brought out a throat-deep raspy tone that seemed to even impress the usually expressionless Saix. The director was perched on the edge of his seat, completely mesmerized by the small boy. Other Theatre Club members were looking around the stage curtains to listen, too.

_Your life is always the post of something else._

_Where is the present in the way that you present yourself?_

_It's disgusting how little that you try;_

_The existential equivalent of pink eye._

_Drink alone and watch TV._

_You're expecting harmonies_

_To tap your tune with silver spoons,_

_The anthem of impending doom._

_Guiding Satan's steady hand._

_Forcing Beatles to disband._

_It's ego freaks and drama queens_

_The young at heart know what I mean._

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world _

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world _

_You could do better, b__etter than that_

_You're a fraud_

_Thank God and learn to keep your shirt on._

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world_

_You'd burn so brightly, y__ou'd burn so brightly in the dark_

_You'd burn so brightly_

_You'd burn so_

_You'd burn so_

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world _

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world_

_You could do better, b__etter than that_

_You're a fraud_

_Thank God and learn to keep your shirt on._

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world_

_You could do better, y__ou could do better, y__ou could be the greatest man in the world _

_We could do better, w__e could do better, w__e could be the greatest band in the world..._

As Roxas finished, the auditorium was eerily silent for moments before applause broke out. The blonde's cheeks tinted rosily. He stepped away from the microphone slowly, eyes on the floor.

"Outstanding, Roxas. Your stage presence is captivating." Saix regarded casually. Members shared a look of astonishment and glee, as Saix rarely ever commended others on their auditions.

Roxas cast a glance behind him to grin gorgeously towards Axel and Sora, who had appeared mid-performance and was giving double thumbs-ups. Those in the background flattered Roxas furthermore before disappearing behind the curtains once more. Saix cleared his throat to recapture the blonde's attention.

"Welcome to Theatre Club, kid. Now get to work."

* * *

**AN: TBC**

**fun fact; Do Better was the first SA song I ever heard. which is why i dedicated the first chappy to it ^.^**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ughhh yes I'm so ready for this chapter people. Getting this story moving will help me sleep at night!**

**Disclaimer: The song "Reflections" By Mulan doesn't belong to me. but I demand you listen to it when the lyrics appear to get the proper feelings x)**

**Kingdom Hearts and all characters/settings associated with it belongs to SquareEnix ;u;**

**Chapter 2: Reflections**

Roxas fit in with the Theatre Club kids surprisingly well. All the boys accepted him hesitantly, as it was obvious that the freshman seemed special to the direction. They feared that perhaps he was a little brown-noser or something that deserved an equal amount of frowning upon, but Roxas quickly subsided their worries. At first, his attitude remained openly nervous and cranky, but gradually, he started to act more casual. The Theatre boys thought he was pretty funny, although a bit of a smartass at times. Roxas was never disrespectful, however, and that earned him a safe spot in everyone's minds.

It also helped that he was really strong. Absolutely no person was prepared for the moment Roxas picked up a ton of crates twice his size. People had swarmed around the blonde, ready to catch the crates that they expected to be dropped. Yet the little freshman showed them otherwise as he carried the boxes with ease to their proper location. Though he refused to tell them how or why he was so in shape, they remained dubiously impressed.

Many boys befriended Roxas after that. Xigbar was a close friend of Marluxia, it turned out, and Roxas discovered that they were both juniors, which seemed shocking due to their lack of maturity. Vexen was a sophomore, tall and blonde, that took Roxas under his wing and teaching him the do's and no-no's of theatre. And lastly to accept Roxas was Xemnas, who seemed cold and strict at a first glance, but actually had a light sense of humor and a serious game plan.  
And that's just how Roxas worked; making nice with all the separate groups, not quite settling down with one single posse.

For once, Roxas was giving everyone and everything a chance, including himself.

"Axel!" A heavenly voice called to the redhead. Said sophomore turned around in his seat to see Roxas leaping towards him happily. Axel couldn't hide his grin.

"Hey kid, what's going on-_whoa!"_ The wind was knocked out of him as Roxas jumped into his arms unexpectedly, clinging to his long torso. Axel's cheeks mirrored the color of his hair as he loosely cupped the blonde's butt to keep a good grip. Roxas seemed oblivious though, with his legs wrapping around Axel's hips to keep himself up and supported.

"Axel! I got the part of Mulan!" The blonde whispered excitedly against Axel's shoulder, hugging him.

"I-ah, hey! That's great, Roxas." Axel smiled sincerely and squeezed the blonde before lowering him to the ground. He stared into dazzling blue eyes.

"I can't believe it, I'm so excited!" Roxas cheered with a determined look in his eyes.

"You're an amazing performer, Roxy. I'm sure you'll do great." The sophomore encouraged, cheeks still tinted from how awkward the situation was. Though he and Roxas no longer hated each other, they never made attempts of conversation during school or at the Theatre Club. They'd both kept busy, and their distance. It was obvious that some sort of indescribable tension still rested between the two teens.

Roxas's glee faze began to erode, leaving he and Axel intensely looking to each other's eyes. Green clashing with blue, and mixed emotions apparent. The freshman was the first to break with a blush, uncomfortably looking down at his shoes.

"Well, um, thanks Axel. I'll see you at TC." The blonde mumbled quickly, then fled as casually as he could make it appear.

"Yeah," Axel whispered to no one in particular, "see you." He turned to leave but was stopped by a hand catching on his jacket sleeve. Red eyebrows rose as they saw who had latched on once again.

"Roxas?" Axel asked, but it came out in a hushed tone. Big sapphire orbs stared straight into his soul for a moment, and all the redhead could focus on was his plenty of dark lashes. Further down, soft looking lips were moving slightly, forming words Axel didn't hear but still made his heart flutter.

"Well?" Roxas's voice finally broke through, causing Axel to shake his head violently.

"I'm sorry," Axel apologized, feeling embarrassed. Had he been staring long? had Roxas noticed? God, he probably did; considering their faces were merely inches away from each other. "Could you repeat that?"

The blonde smiled knowingly, making Axel's stomach flip with what felt like thousands of butterflies. "Sure, I was just curious if you could help me with some vocal practice? Everyone in the Theatre Club says you're a fantastic singer so…?" Axel glanced away sadly.

"'M sorry, Roxy. I haven't sang a duet or even a solo since my first play freshman year." Axel grimaced then, remembering how his nerves had gotten the better of him.

Roxas frowned and pleaded with his best puppy-dog eyes. "Please?" he placed a hand on the redhead's forearm but was shrugged off.

"No," Axel said tiredly. People had been trying to convince him to sing again since freshman year, and he was really getting sick of it. He couldn't help but feel bad as he saw Roxas's hurt expression.

He sighed. "How about I set you up with Riku? He's more than a decent singer and is in a choir class." Relief flooded his features as the blonde hesitantly nodded with a small smile.

"Okay! Thanks." The heavenly voice left Axel shivering for some reason. He rubbed his arms and departed ways with Roxas.

He thought about the blonde jumping into his arms as he entered the bathroom. He wished he could have gathered the balls to help the little freshman. He discovered that he always craved the blonde's company after he was gone. He wondered why the blonde had such an impact on him; why should it bother Axel whether or not they were together? It's not like they were dating or anything.

The redhead groaned and leaned against a tile wall for support, gripping its cool edges. His face was flushed, memories of Roxas whispering against the shell of his ear, memories of Axel's own hands cupping around his butt securely. The redhead wished that the situation had been different. Clenching his eyes shut, he imagined pinning the blonde against a wall, squeezing his ass as he grinded their hips together, making the younger of the two moan into Axel's ear, begging more.

Or perhaps it would've been better if the situation hadn't happened at all.

Roxas spent an ample amount of time with Riku for he next couple weeks. The silverette was more than happy to assist Roxas with vocal practice. They spent early morning humming together in different ranges on their way to school. Meeting after and during theatre practice, they rehearsed relentlessly. Riku was surprisingly a great vocal coach, warming up to Roxas pretty quickly and establishing an encouraging friendship. Even closer than Sora and Riku's.

And most recently, Roxas began joining Riku and his gang at lunch. Marluxia more than enjoyed harassing and teasing the short freshman, and Demyx and Zexion found his presence refreshing. The only person who wasn't taking the transition with stride was Axel.

Roxas sat wedged between Riku and said redhead. One call such a predicament a little _awkward, _as Axel couldn't stop noticing how _close _Riku sat to the blonde. Always smiling at him, touching him or casually pushing his hair out of his eyes. It made Axel's stomach churn with a feeling of sickness. Often he'd have to steer his gaze elsewhere, not able to handle even _watching _the two.

What probably upset Axel the most was the fact that Roxas didn't seem to mind Riku's flirty gestures. Well, given that everyone at the table flirted with him, mayhaps the young boy was used to it. He never returned any of the gestures either, which was the only reassuring thing.

In all truth, the blonde boy was uncomfortable to certain jives, laughing unsteadily and glancing away. That never stopped Riku though, which pissed Axel off for reasons he was finally coming to terms with.

Glancing to his right, Axel saw the two freshmen harmonizing together. he envied the silverette, luckily he remained to distracted by Roxas's angelic voice to take action against Riku. He stared at the blonde with desire, watching his lips open and close, revealing beautiful noises. _He_ was so beautiful.

Axel liked Roxas. He'd managed to admit that to himself. Going a step further he realized he liked Roxas _a lot. _So much it made his heart ache with want every time he so much as thought about the blonde. The organ in his chest ached worse when Axel made it clear to himself that he absolutely couldn't take Roxas. Why? Because it was clear Roxas wasn't quite as into Axel as vice versa.

And that just sort of sucked. But Axel would move on. Get over it. Wouldn't he?  
"Roxas, let's do a duet." Riku smiled and touched the blonde's arm softly.

"Just a quickie?" Axel asked bitterly, snickering with Marly. Roxas turned to glare at him meaningfully.

"Shut the fuck up, _Stewart." _Roxas smiled venomously, using Axel's last name as a term of anything but endearment. Axel growled.

"As soon as you stop blushing, _Sanchez._" The redhead retorted while invading the blonde's personal space. Roxas made noises of protest, face reddening as Axel got in his proximity. Sapphire clashed with emerald fiercely, both boys pressing their foreheads together. The air between them was uncomfortably angst-y.

"I'm only blushing because I'm embarrassed by how childish you're acting, you faggot." Roxas's lip curled into a snarl. Everyone at the table, save Axel, gasped with shock. No, Axel was grinning menacingly.

"If there's anything to feel ashamed of, I'd say it was that nasty language of yours, Roxie." Roxas shivered involuntarily as the redhead gripped his chin and pressed his mouth against his earlobe. "Besides," Axel whispered at a volume only the blonde would hear, "I think we both know who the _faggot_ is here, yeah?" Feeling the moment he licked the shell of Roxas's ear lightly and breathed hotly against the freshman's neck. The hair there rose on instinct and goosebumps over Roxas's arms spread like wildfire.

Truly red in the face, Roxas stood up, shoving Axel off of him. He fell back on his concrete seat, yelping in pain as his tailbone made friends with the hard surface. Looking up angrily, Axel watched Roxas flee from the table's vicinity, running off to God knows where. Riku glared at the redhead efficiently before taking off in search of the blonde.

Marly, Demyx, and Zexion all turned to Axel then with questioning eyes. They'd come to understand that he and Roxas's associative skills were less than perfect, but lately the redhead with tattooed cheeks was pressing his luck.

"Axel?" Demyx asked, tone high in suspicion. Said boy averted his eyes and stared accusingly at his lunch. "Axel, look at me." The mullet continued whiningly. "C'mon, don't get all pissy with me. Seriously, look at me! God damn it." Demyx groaned as he was progressively ignored. Marluxia decided to take over when the boy returned to pouting and snuggling with Zexion, who looked indifferent to the situation.

"So," Marly's mouth quirked into a small smile. "When did you start crushing after our little freshie?" His smile brightened when Axel met his gaze finally with surprised eyes. "Ah, I see I guessed right?"

"How'd you know?" Axel questioned in a small, unsure voice that he rarely used. Demyx and Zexion were attempting to look passive as they leaned back and listened in.

Marluxia barked with laughter. "Oh, Axel, dear sweet, almost-innocent Axel. You're as obvious as I am gay." He explained flamboyantly, making the redhead chuckle nervously. "How long have you liked him?"

"I-I don't know. A while, I guess, but recently I just can't get him off my mind."  
"It's probably because he's getting all friendy-friendy with our little Riki-Tiki boy." Marly offered, referring to Riku subtly. Axel's green eyes began to burn slightly with more emotion.

"It...makes my blood boil to see them together all the time." Axel admitted with bared teeth.

"You were the one that set them up, dork." Came the pinkette's reply. It wasn't fair that Axel had put himself in such a contradicting position. He'd so wanted to teach Roxas how to project his voice in glorious ways, but he just couldn't. He'd never be able to get over that moment freshman year when he screwed up so majorly during his first play. He was a sputtering mess with an incapability to hold his lines. Maybe one day he'd try to restate himself into performing minor roles, but as of now, he was fine working props and stage with Sora.

Marly noticed the far off look in his friend's eyes and snapped to regain his attention. "Why don't you tell him that you're into him?" The emerald leer focused into a state of panic.

"Oh, oh, gosh no. No. You know I'll never be ready for a relationship, Mar Mar. Not a serious one, anyway…" Axel made two weighing gestures with his hands, representing a scale. "You see, I know I need someone I can depend on." he lifted his right hand up high, lowering his left. "And I don't know Roxas too well, but I could guess he needs more freedom in a relationship," he lowered his right halfway. "And someone stable he can rely on…" He raised his left hand halfway as well.

Blinking, he realized both hands were weighed equally. Where the hell had this logic come from? Green eyes rushed to meet Marluxia's blue, eager to see if they'd both come to the same conclusion.

"Sounds like a perfect match, huh?" Marly purred with a smug look, laughing lightly with the two lovebirds next to him as well. Axel flushed and dropped his hands to his lap.

He swallowed. "But we're like fire and ice, Mar. One minute we're giddy with content and other times we're ready to rip each other apart."  
"Opposites attract, Axie. And it sounds to me like you guys are already a cute little married couple."  
"Shut up…" Axel groaned, dropping the subject.

"Just eat your damn food."

* * *

Later that week, the night of the performance loomed over all the theatre boys. Tonight they would be putting on Mulan, the classic play of a girl who imposes as a boy to enlist in the army for her wounded father. She proves herself honorable and ends up falling in love, along with saving China.

"Did you know the movie was based off some sort of poem thingie?" Sora was saying factually. "Except the poem wasn't exactly kid-friendly enough to make it into a children's movie."  
"How so?" Axel asked with a grin. He and Sora were plugging and setting up cables, so why not learn something new?  
"Like, in the end, there's a bit of a hint that the emperor of China doesn't let Mulan return home because he wants to keep such an impressive woman. There are lots of rumors that Mulan gets abused by him and ends up committing suicide."  
"Well shit, if that isn't depressing I don't know what is." Axel laughed and ruffled Sora's wild locks lovingly.

The brunette's teeth glistened when he smiled back. "Yeah, imagine Disney trying to work their way around that one. They'd probably just end the movie after Mulan saves China if they had to stick to the true story." They shared a giggle.

"More importantly, try and picture how our play would review if _we_ stuck to the actual story." The redhead spoke, thinking of all the special effects and stunt training it would take. He then noticed Roxas approached the two prop directors.

"I'm glad we got the kid friendly version, I don't want to die!" The blonde cried playfully, "it's not like I'm not nervous enough…"  
"Eavesdropper," Sora mocked jokingly, causing Roxas to roll his eyes and mutter about how it's not eavesdropping if they were being so damn loud. Axel took this time to appreciate the blonde's apparel. He was dressed in common Chinese house clothes, women's. He also sported a long black wig.

Grinning cheekily, the sophomore director poked at Roxas's padded chest. "Stuffing your bra, Roxie? Too cute." The blonde swatted his hand away, looking adorably flustered but not upset. He and Axel decided to ignore and move past their last incident. Instead, ignorantly tolerating each other seemed like a kick-ass idea, and would also be the easiest way out of all the potentially awkward moments they were bound to share as they saw each other so often throughout each day.

"You're clearly jealous of how fabulous I look." Roxas smirked and flipped a few stray pieces of hair over his shoulder. His brother and Axel erupted into chuckles.

"Boy I wish I could pull off cross dressing as well as you, Roxie." Axel snickered.

"Sora, do you resemble as much of a total studly babe as well as your brother?" He pinched the brunette's cheeks, as he shook his head laughing uncontrollably.

"N-nope, Roxas is just a natural tranny." Sora joked. Hearing such a crude comment pass through the usually innocent boy's lips caused several others to bust up chortling around them.

Roxas was wearing a perfect frown, hands on his hips. "Ha-ha, so funny. Thanks for building up my self esteem, you jerkoffs." The blonde strode away with tense movements.

It took Axel only a millisecond to unconsciously run and catch up to him, still smiling from their previous shenanigans.

"Roxy, you know we were kidding, right? Don't look so stressed out." The redhead poked the freshman's forehead. "You'll get wrinkles." The creases on Roxas's face only increased. He looked up into Axel's caring state with frightened blue, blue eyes.

"Do you think everyone will make fun of me for cross dressing out there?" He whispered. The idea didn't bother him at first, but as reality set in, Roxas feared the crowd's reaction. Sure, they were an all boy's school, and yes; plenty of plays had men playing women's parts in them before. But Roxas wasn't use to such an accepting society, Axel could tell.

"Roxas, don't worry about it. No one cares what sex you're dressed as. This is just a play; a performance tons of people come to see, to enjoy! Not to judge." Axel assured the blonde.

Roxas froze though, eyes wide. "_Tons_? Tons of people? Oh God, ohsweetlord, I can't do this." The blonde gasped in panic. Looking down at his hands he saw they were shaking violently. Tears began to well up in his beautifully clouded eyes. "Oh, no, no no nononono. I can't do this. Look at me, I'm a fucking mess right now! I can't go out there and kill the performance. Why do I always have to ruin everything? I'm such a goddamn failure. I'll always-"  
Roxas was cut off by a redhead suddenly pulling him in to a firm hug. Axel was rubbing small circles over Roxas's shoulder blades, pressing the boy's face against his chest. If you'd guess that a 5'6" boy hugging a 6'5" boy was uncomfortable, you'd guess right. Roxas's face was so smashed against Axel's chest that he felt like hyperventilating, yet, he didn't want to pull away. The warm embrace and small rubs made Roxas melt, ignoring the pain of his mushed nose.

He breathed in deeply, memorizing the smoky scent of Axel, before pulling away reluctantly. Axel's green eyes were half lidded with ease as he stared at a smiling blonde (with a black wig on, of course.)

"You'll be great, Rox, trust me." The redhead smiled, getting one in return.

"Thank you." Roxas said softly, so softly, pulling Axel's face down with calm hands and placing a kiss on his cheek sweetly. Axel blinked slowly at the kind act and nodded his welcome; not like he could really form a proper sentence at the moment anyhow.

Even after Roxas left for make-up, Axel continued to stand there, rubbing his cheek wonderingly.

* * *

_Look at me,_

_I will never pass for a perfect bride, or a perfect daughter…_

_Can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?_

_Now I see,_

_That if I were to truly be myself, I would break my family's heart…_

_Who is that girl I see,_

_staring straight_

_back at me?_

_Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow, I cannot hide…_

_Who I am, though I've tried._

_When will my reflection show-who I am inside?  
When, will my reflection show,_

_Who I Am_

_Inside…_

* * *

The crowd was stunned, so to say. The new addition to the theatre group had just disappeared behind curtains as Act I came to an end. They had just witnessed the boy singing to his reflection in mirrors, swaying around effortlessly in a kimono.

Some people were crying, but this wasn't unusual. Performing Disney films always brought a nostalgic feeling to all the generations. So many of the songs sentimentally affected those piled in the auditorium.

But Axel had to admit that no one pulled off a better Mulan than Roxas. He sang with emotions Axel wasn't aware he could contain. Every person watching could tell Roxas was giving the show his all, and was such a believable character, it brought withheld tears to Axel and Sora's eyes.

They looked at each other thoughtfully and adjusted the stage lights once more. Both remained silent until the brunette began to whisper.

"I've never seen him this happy before." He commented.

"Why?" Axel pried just as quietly.

Sora just shook his head with a bitter smile. "It's not my story to tell, but I'll just let you know— things used to be so much worse for him. He never got the chance to try new things or be accepted by so many new people and friends." Axel could hear the freshman's voice slightly catch on the word 'friends'.

He couldn't help but ask. "Does it bother you that he's with Riku so much now?"

The brunette swallowed as his heart constricted. After a moment, though, he just smiled blatantly at the sophomore crouched next to him.

"It did make me feel…not so awesome at first. Yet they really seem to enjoy each other's company, which is great compared to how they used to treat each other when we all lived in Twilight Town." Sora chuckled to himself, remembering the countless nights he'd stay awake; listening to their never ending bickering. "but , if Roxas is happy, then I'm happy too. I just want what's best for him, y'know?

Axel nodded hesitantly, despite feeling that Sora was acting falsely mature to protect himself. Who was Axel to make calls on the young freshman's decisions though? Lord knew he was far from perfection much less having the right to judge.

"What about you?" Sora intervened cautiously. "Are you holding up okay?" Axel sighed, annoyed that his liking of the blonde twin was obvious to everyone but Roxas himself.

"I'm…not fine, but I'll be okay." The redhead spoke truthfully. Heart beating faster when Roxas appeared mid-stage in his kimono again. The stage directors turned on their headlights, casting Roxas in a pale light. He was grinning jubilantly, which made Axel and Sora smile in retrospect.

"I think," Axel whispered lastly to the brunette," that he belongs here." Sora appeared ready to cry again.

"Absolutely."

The performance was finally over, by nine o' clock. Applause filled the auditorium as strangers, families, and stage members alike congratulated everyone. Axel was alone, however, returning equipment to their rightful places. As he stood, the curtains drew apart and back together as Roxas pushed through them.

Axel's heart stopped when he saw those blue eyes so full of life for once. Only seconds passed as the blonde, now free of his wig, ran at Axel, crushing him in a hug.

"Axel, did you see me? That was fantastic! I've never felt so pumped before!" Roxas gushed cutely. Axel took the opportunity to squeeze Roxas, lifting him up slightly and spinning in a circle. Their laughter left both boys on a high of glee, neither of their smiles faltering as they stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"You were so amazing, Roxas, you were positively perfect." The redhead complimented openly, making Roxas blush but his eyes shined. They were just holding each other then, Axel's hands resting on the blonde's shoulder and Roxas's on the redhead's forearm.

And it didn't even register as awkward. It just felt right.

Until Riku's voice cut off the scene abruptly. "Aren't you two just adorable." He sneered with a nasty tone.

Without embarrassment or shame, Roxas calmly stepped out of Axel's hold, rushing over to grab Riku's hands. Unaware of the jealousy in Riku's eyes, the other freshman continued to go on about the play. But Axel's narrowed gaze remained knowing as he left the stage.

Roxas may not be interested in any certain relationship with Axel, but she sure as hell didn't _belong _to Riku.

* * *

**AN: TBC…**

**good lord, why did this take so long. typing without my dad seeing anything is so tough…glad to be getting a laptop this Christmas –u-**

**so I chose Reflections because Mulan is my fav Disney movie. and I used to really feel I connected with the song. I was kind of dramatic tho. more funfacts '3'**

**reviews would be lovely, and thank you for viewing~**


End file.
